


I get all of you tonight

by bkitsune, Cyangarden



Series: Between the stars and reasoning [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon, Psychotropic Drugs, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/pseuds/Cyangarden
Summary: She carefully looked at her cell phone under the table while the conference focused on a subject outside of her current interest, to look for a message that perhaps had been lost during the day, or the entire week because of her work and the classes kept her busy much of the day. But once she unlocked the screen again, a great weight fell on the pit of her stomach, disillusioning her deeply.Nothing.No interesting audio log from Keith about his travels on some ally planet or Lance's meme that could make her smile. Either boys usually sent her something once a day.What happened to both?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Between the stars and reasoning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608079
Kudos: 31





	I get all of you tonight

She carefully looked at her cell phone under the table while the conference focused on a subject outside of her current interest, to look for a message that perhaps had been lost during the day, or the entire week because of her work and the classes kept her busy much of the day. But once she unlocked the screen again, a great weight fell on the pit of her stomach, disillusioning her deeply.

_Nothing._

No interesting audio log from Keith about his travels on some ally planet or Lance's meme that could make her smile. Either boys usually sent her something once a day.

What happened to both? For days that no one had written nor replied to her messages. Pidge could understand her boyfriends’ business, but it felt almost as if she was being ignored on purpose once a whole week passed without anything from them.

Her expression quickly changed once one of the commanders called her attention to a very important question for the project she was currently working with her family, so she decided to keep her cell phone so as not to be reprimanded by accident. Shiro raised an eyebrow suspiciously but preferred not to say anything at the moment, and she thanked him.

She already had too many trips in the week to have a wake-up call at a conference. She had to take care of her reputation too, she wanted to avoid being distracted but it was just difficult.

Whatever Keith and Lance were doing was something they would rather keep it private and she could understand that, but Pidge would have liked that maybe, just once... she could have received some chocolate or gift for Valentine's Day.

Pidge was not a fan of superficial festivities, and she was sure that at some point in her life she let both boys know when they saw in the aisles of the garrison a bunch of balloons about promises of love and distressed people on how to celebrate the day. But already being in several years of dating and being with two of the most important men in her life, she supposed that she would at least receive an endearing message or a simple greeting from Lance, who was known for doing something grand when it comes to romantic affairs.

The only thing she received even before the date was a cold shoulder from both of them. They didn't even answer her messages and part of her instinct told her they were avoiding her on purpose. So, it generated a bad taste in the mouth that no new project or video game could take away. Even her brother asked if something happened when he saw her looking at her computer for several minutes without writing anything.

She preferred to avoid the question.

Somewhere in her mind, she thought that perhaps she had said a scathing comment that might have bothered them without wanting to, it is not as if they didn't tell her when she sometimes used to be a bit capricious. But the last time she saw them, it was after an appointment at the interstellar cinema last month where they only dedicated themselves to joking about how bad the horror movie was in that galaxy and having a good time on the road. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even she had behaved like a good girlfriend buying them some kind of dried meat that replaced popcorn on that planet! Something that both boys seemed to like, and she was pleasantly _rewarded_ that night.

After that day, she only casually messed with both of them once she arrived home on Earth where everything seemed to be in order.

Only, after a few days of trying to reach them, they decided not to answer any more.

So... what was the problem?

It made her feel scared of the relationship they had. Something she did not want to say out loud, but Pidge was sometimes doubtful if they really both enjoyed the terms of their romance even after so long.

At first, she felt strange, being involved in an intergalactic war during the best years of their lives took away the innocence of their youth. Intimate encounters became frequent as more responsibility fell on their shoulders, as a way of escaping all the hell around them. No one imposed rules on ‘exclusivity’ nor got jealous when they spent time among others, and on Pidge's mind, she only sustained that open relationship with Keith and Lance. So, sharing the bed with both of them was not something strange to her.

After a while, she began to have feelings for Keith that intensified as they began to spend more time together, even after leaving with BOM for most of the time. Pidge thought of actually being with Keith. Lance seemed to agree with that, even moving towards Allura when she gave him the opportunity to try a relationship. Eventually, it led to the ‘splitting’ of the three of them.

After Allura sacrificed for the universe several years ago, it was inevitable that Pidge would try to _comfort_ Lance in some way, and the more time she spent with Lance, rebuilding their relationship, they ended up with more than just an almost experimental teenage intimacy.

Feelings bloomed, and although Keith was hesitant and somewhat suspicious of what was happening, he decided to accept it when he got used to Lance's presence. It was not the first time she shared the bed with the two boys anyway, and over the years, the dynamics between the three became as comfortable as breathing. And both boys agreed with it.

Lance and Keith knew that Pidge loved them equally and was sure that there was mutual respect and agreement between them to respect each other's times. But that situation where she did not know how to happen with both of them made her feel paranoid.

Had they got bored of her? It didn't seem like that last time. Perhaps they were too busy to respond? But, on many occasions even back then, both gave them a quick response.

Maybe something more serious? No, she would have already learned through Acxa or Coran.

Maybe... did they just forget her?

It was only speculation that she could not have an answer for. It was missing variables for a hypothesis which she could not even formulate. But the mere idea of feeling being displaced or perhaps forgotten by both... It gave her a strong feeling of emptiness in her heart.

Pidge felt hurt, and she just wished the day would end so she could get to her room and sleep all weekend to forget everything.

 _Stupid boyfriends_. She thought that perhaps it was only better to wait and forget the problem at the moment, perhaps even throw the garbage the gift she had for both of them for that week.

She gave a heavy sigh before entering the elevator and began organizing her projects. The boys were completely clueless about her.

* * *

''Are you sure about this?''

Keith inquired once Lance finished decorating the living room with an arc of blue and red balloons misplaced in the upper area of the door. He gave him a smug smile very satisfied with his work, although Keith was sure that with himself, he knew it was not something well crafted.

''Of course! This is our colors, remember?''

''I'm pretty sure this is too much.''

Lance groaned tiredly as he continued to place ornaments of hearts and flowers throughout the room ignoring his partner, confidently heading towards the room where he had placed a surprise that, according to Lance, even Keith would fully enjoy when Pidge arrived.

Keith was not sure if he wanted to find out, from time to time he felt that Lance's suggestions tended to be overdramatic without the heat of excitement where he was able to accept his ‘stupidity’ without hesitating too much. So, he preferred to wait until Pidge arrived to find out.

It had been almost two weeks since they both talked or asked about her. Keith would have liked to send a quick message about his arrival on earth a few days ago just not to worry her. To ask for a free week during a humanitarian aid mission that he was leading with the Blades and plan preparations about what kind of surprise his girlfriend might like on that date had become a real challenge. It was the same story for Lance, who ended up owing a large enough favor to Coran to get to the Earth earlier than planned.

Pidge did not know, but it was the first Valentine's day in which she and Keith could be free to spend on Earth together and enjoy it with her. Not that his girlfriend was close to such festivities. He was largely certain that she once commented that she found it quite unnecessary and exaggerated to show a consumerist love ideology. But Lance had suggested that it would be a romantic way to show her how much they loved her after they left the cinema, where they could not give her too much in one night.

Keith did not hesitate at any time. But the preparations left a lot to be desired, even if Lance had tremendously helped about what kind of things she might like. The entrance door had an arch of uneven balloons that seemed to fall at any moment. A bunch of blue petals adorned the plants and electronic items in the main hall, which was sure to bother Pidge the next day.

At least he was satisfied with the cake he bought before getting to their home. It was a peanut butter cake covered with bitter chocolate and a couple of heart-shaped ornaments that adorned around quite simply, the favorite of both and the most hated of Lance. Logically, Keith did not tell Lance when he arrived with it, thinking it was something seemingly a simple cake.

He closed his eyes for a moment relaxing on the back of the chair, hoping that everything they did that afternoon was something their girlfriend liked. Despite everything, they had struggled enough to do something to her, since they knew that Pidge had been quite tired with the Garrison work in recent months.

He was about to fall in a quick nap until he heard a loud shout from Lance from the room. Keith reacted quickly by heading to the room and drawing his luxite knife to his hand, ready to attack.

When he opened the door, he saw no one, but Lance groaning in pain over a plastic bottle in his hands.

''This is unbelievable! I asked the Unilu to give me a hypoallergenic blueberry body oil for oily skin, and I get a damn strawberry oil for dry skin! This is wrong, Pidge will hate me for this...''

Keith shook his head, sheathing his knife to its holster over his pants. as he focused on the room Lance decorated before him. Red and blue petals adorned the bed charmingly, even he thought it was cute. The light was dim but clear enough to see around, along with scented candles that were half-lit and incense on the lamp whose smell came to his senses pleasantly.

He knew it, it was an incense from an allied planet designed to create peace around and raise certain chemicals in the brain to relax muscles and raise certain sex hormones in some races.

Galra and humans included. Keith covered his nose once he felt his cock throbbing over his pants.

''We'd better get out of the room before that thing is overwhelms us,'' Keith said as Lance kept crying over the spilt oil.

''You don't understand, Keith, it cost me one of my plushy lions on the last Clear day. It was supposed to be perfect...''

''Damn Lance, it's just some oil. Pidge doesn't need it, you sweat too much to enjoy things with her.''

''That's not the point!'' Before continuing to argue. Neither of them heard the door opening nor Pidge's gasp when she saw her whole room filled with crap.

''What the hell happened here?'' She shouted confused throwing her stuff somewhere in her apartment. Keith and Lance looked worried as they listened to her footsteps echoing throughout the room.

From her voice’s tone, it seemed she did not like the petals around the house.

Both began to worry that perhaps it was not a good idea, after all they did not ask about what she wanted and even worse, they didn’t have time to talk with her in recent weeks, causing her to spend Valentine's Day alone and possibly upset. But before turning off the candle lights and hiding the petals of the bed, the room door slammed open and Pidge found them stunned halfway.

She stood still, shocked.

''Surprise...?'' Both said trying to smile uncomfortably, Pidge walked towards them trying to understand what was happening. She did not expect to find a disaster when she opened the door, much less her boyfriends doing anything in her room.

''What’s happening here?''

''We... w-we just wanted to surprise you,'' Lance left the candles he was holding on a piece of furniture to approach Pidge and gave her a deep hug, letting her lean on him. Pidge corresponded slowly, still out of place.

''I don't understand, Valentine’s day was two days ago.''

''We know, it took us so long to plan this,'' Keith said, as he approached her from behind to give her a sweet kiss on her head. ''Sorry. In the end, it was just a disaster.''

''No! It's just... unexpected.'' Her voice trailed.

Pidge pulled away from Lance, who had a sad puppy face when she looked at him. Actually, her main room was a mess of balloons and decorations that was probably because of Lance, but her room looked pretty good, with the few candles that adorned her room and the dim backlight gave a rather intimate atmosphere, a mysterious smell came to her nose that made her feel slightly light-headed, and relaxed.

Whatever it was, it was working to calm her head.

When she found her bed covered with red and blue flowers, something just struck her chest that caused her eyes to slightly moisten.

Keith and Lance quickly approached her.

''If you don't like it, we can clean everything, you know? You don't have to cry. Sorry for the mess…'' Lance tried to reassure her and he felt little worried, but Pidge shook her head with a slight laugh.

''I like it, I like it so much... it's just,'' she paused before continuing, trying to sort the overwhelming thoughts in her head. ''I thought you were avoiding me during the past weeks, I didn't expect a romantic surprise.''

''Of course, we weren't avoiding you!'' Keith answered, taking her face with both hands to direct her attention to him. ''You're our girl, Katie. There is no reason why we would like to avoid you.''

''Yeah, even if we are on the other side of the universe,'' Lance placed a hand on her shoulder to emphasize his words. Pidge smiled with a shrug, too overwhelmed with love and appreciation for her two boys. In the end, all her worries dissolved in her mind. ''You never think we could do something like that, Katie.''

''I'll keep that in mind in the future,'' she replied, smiling softly at both of them while taking Keith's hands over her face.

Lance began to light the missing candles and had finally dowsed the panic to create a more elegant and intimate atmosphere. Pidge watched as Keith leaned down to kiss her lips missed them so much that her skin tingled at the memory of last time and closed her eyes to relish it. Pidge loved how his kisses always began hastily, giving way for his tongue reaching between her teeth as his caresses to her skin deepened more and more. She felt him groan over her mouth when their bodies hit in an attempt to catch more heat. The smell of the room began to make her dizzy and set fire to her skin every second that passed.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the incense that was about to run out on her bedside table. She bet it was one of those strange things that Lance liked to use as part of new experiences in bed.

She was not going to worry about the moment but concentrated on licking every space in Keith's mouth as she felt his hands go to her hair, caressing her with love. It was her turn to moan over his mouth.

Everything was so sweet of both of them that she thought to return the favor in some way, until she remembered the gift...

Smiling, she mentally thanked not to hide it before this day.

She moved away from Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him walk back and carefully breaking the kiss. Pidge laughed under his breath until he reached the foot of the bed.

Keith looked at her confused for a moment when she pulled him but said nothing until he felt her bottom hit the bed mattress. Pidge crawled under him and did the same with Lance once he came near the bed, having him kiss her already swollen lips, guiding him to lie down next to his partner. She sat on Lance's lap, placing one knee on his crotch while clumsily unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Keith knelt and positioned himself behind Pidge to leave a path of kisses from the back of her neck, making her sigh with pleasure.

Lance could not be happier to see his girl as grateful as she was at the time. Her eyes were clouded with love and desire, something that made him lick his lips unconsciously and Keith's erection jumped back onto the fabric of his pants when she stroked his hair with one of her free hands.

In the best of days, that caused a soft growl behind his throat that both Lance and Pidge were sure it was a purring, although Keith embarrassingly denied it.

After a few seconds of foreplay, she got out of bed.

''Stay here, I'll be back in a moment.''

Both nodded, hypnotized by the sway of her hips once locked in the bathroom.

A few minutes passed in silence as they took off their shoes and shirts so as not to waste time when Pidge left the bathroom. A comment from Lance momentarily stopped Keith.

''I told you she would like it; I know her perfectly.'' The mocking look only made Keith laugh.

''Say whatever you want, I'm sure that damn smell drugged her somehow.'' Lance looked at the ceiling for a moment on his elbows, with his shirt open and his pants still in place.

''Do you think it has side effects?'' Keith cleared his throat once he took off his shirt and threw it at the foot of the bed, then continued with his belt.

''As long as it doesn't kill us...''

Before Lance could say more, the door opened, revealing something that neither of them expected to find in this life or any other.

Pidge was shyly showing off her green lace lingerie. She elegantly moved her body to show discretion and the wrap that strategically covered her nipples. It was something that both boys could definitely appreciate with their already erect cocks in the coldness of the room. A rather small thong she wore, which was tightly clinging to her thighs with thin garters. Despite popular belief, Pidge was not a completely thin woman. The years of training and the life of war had given her strong, wide thighs that she covered with pants most of the time.

To worsen their erections, through the translucent bodice, the drawing of a tattoo could be seen just above the mound of her sex.

Both swallowed once she began to approach the bed, with a shyness that seemed inconceivable before their eyes.

Even when she was mortally tempting, she had the audacity to look adorable.

If the incense didn't kill them, Pidge would.

''I thought it would be a good idea to use something like that sometime, but maybe it's too much...''

''Sexy?''

''Assassin,'' Keith said in a strangled groan. Lance nodded in agreement, taking Pidge's hand to get her to bed.

''Do you like it?'' Pidge asked with a little more confidence. Both twisted once she settled in the middle of the sheets, touching her legs to their waist in a gesture of pure innocence.

One of which neither believed it.

''Quiznak, Pidge, I don't understand how we didn't make you use something like that before,'' Lance attacked her neck and felt a faint smell of vanilla, an essence he remembered giving her on her last birthday. Pidge just laughed charmingly.

''I could come just seeing you like this...'' Keith added, stroking from her thigh to her waist and slightly raising the lingerie from the side of her body while Lance attacked her head-on. She raised an eyebrow, considering it.

''It wouldn't be a bad idea.''

''Maybe another time,'' Keith caught her lips fiercely taking her chin to keep it as he wanted. ''Now, I will enjoy removing everything, part by part...''

She moaned loudly when Lance reached her nipple on the cloth, biting sheepishly without causing pain, but to do something inside her. Keith for his part preferred to start playing timidly with his hands between the middle of her thighs, without reaching her center for the moment.

Now it was she who felt in the clouds because of the treatment of her boys. Enjoying the sight of Lance completely testing her through the fabric as if she were an ephemeral being that could disappear at any moment. While Keith gave her light kisses on her neck and massaged so close to her covered sex that she felt like sweet suffering.

Which was something she was willing to live for, if she could see them (always) so desperate for her.

Keith decided to quickly get off the bed to hastily remove the pants along with his underwear, while Lance took her on her hips to place her on his lap and start a slow sway through the fabric of his pants. The grinding made Pidge groan sweetly over his ear as he felt so hard, he didn't want to wait any longer to be inside her.

But he had waited so long...

''Definitely green is your color, you look so delicious with transparency.'' Lance bit the lower part of her ear, making her tremble when he touched a sensitive and well-known point of his pranks. She groaned when he used his tongue. ''Do you know how you would look more beautiful? With something white on your face, dripping down and asking for more...''

''Will you give it to me?'' Pidge inquired, giving a long movement through his hips to emphasize her words. Lance shivered for a second.

''No, I'll just fuck you from behind with that cute lace on your butt.'' He lifted the waistband to stimulate her lips through the cloth. Pidge jumped in surprise, closing her eyes when the lace lightly brushed her clit. ''Or do you prefer me to eat you?''

''That sounds... ahh...'' Keith began to brush his freed erection on her butt, placing himself behind Pidge to take her by the waist, too close to her core while joining the grinding that Lance still maintained. ''Keith...''

''Hm?'' He replied, barely with a growl, too absorbed in touching every piece of skin around the lingerie while his nose was directed towards her neck, smelling the sweet vanilla smell of perfume.

''Let me suck your cock, please...''

Keith joined her lips in a messy kiss in response, so immersed in touching her and totally overwhelmed by the sensations to do a sensible foreplay or a dirty talk like Lance. He lied on the bed while Lance began the path of removing what was left of his clothes to one side.

Pidge began a path of kisses from Keith’s neck to his chest, touching him with her small, calloused hands as a result of her constant hard lab work. Keith sighed with all his way, moving his hips when her generous body on his erection and he could feel the texture of the lace.

Once she reached his center, she took it with one of her hands and began a slow but strong and determined work that made his skin bristle at the sensations of her. Pidge knew how to touch him even with her eyes closed, and when her lips began to timidly lick his erection in a twist, Keith felt that he could come with just her image sucking him.

Pidge always got him excited at ridiculous levels while licking and sucking his cock with desire and enjoyment. One of the reasons he loved her deeply was the ability to show her worship even in quite dirty situations in contrast to her typical smart image.

It was fascinating, and he loved her intensely.

When Lance sat up behind Pidge again, he began to caress her, putting his hands on her underwear while leaning on her back to feel her warmth beneath him. She groaned even with Keith’s cock inside her mouth, causing him to curse internally by pulling his head back in a vain attempt to maintain sanity.

But when he heard a surprised groan from Lance, Keith again turned his gaze to his partner thinking that perhaps he had done something wrong.

To Keith’s surprise, Lance suddenly raised Pidge without warning, making him lose his attention.

Lance had lowered her underwear to her thighs. There, on the top of the mountain of her naked sex, an elaborate and elegant tattoo with a pink heart in the center was drawn on her skin and long curves bent as an ornament.

Keith lost his breath.

''Pidge... you-'' Lance's words fell short when she guided one of his hands over the ink of her skin, with a perplexed look that she supposed was only an illusion or a hoax of his girlfriend. ''This is real?''

''I did it when I arrived on earth after we left the cinema,'' Pidge's gaze shifted from Lance's dropped jaw to Keith's perplexed gaze over his bare core. ''Do you like it? I thought it would be...''

''You're going to kill us.''

It was Keith's only response that caused the caresses and kisses to begin again, this time on the part of both men on each side of her body, causing her skin to warm up every time their hands traveled a path to her liking. Lance took her face to start a round of demanding kisses that took her breath away while Keith settled between her legs to give a series of kisses on her tattooed skin.

Once she felt his tongue on her core and her wet lips, the room spun, and her heat rose more and more inside her naked body.

Well, at least she confirmed that they liked the idea of the tattoo.

She stroked the outline of the Lance member while Keith devoured her to his pleasure, occasionally biting the area of her arches and heart drawn around while she found a pair of fingers to open her a little more. Although it was not necessary, Keith managed to get two fingers quickly inside. They both realized that she was as eager as they were.

When Pidge felt that she was reaching the limit, with slight spasms over Keith's mouth while Lance caressed her chest on all sides, he ran his hand over her clitoris to increase the stimulation.

Pidge shouted closed her eyes. Her hands on Lance's cock stopped moving and she could only hold in his arms while a new shake between her hips and her legs made it clear to her two boys that her orgasm was strong enough to make her lose control.

Keith got up after licking all the way from her stained crotch and feeling that her spasms began to be weaker every second. And Lance gave her girl a slight short kiss around her entire jaw once he felt her relax.

''Tired?'' Keith added, licking his lips, and gently stroking Pidge's wet hair that stuck to the contour of her face. She shook her head, her eyes clouded by the sensitivity of her body.

''No… not yet...'''

She said barely, swallowing hard, and they both knew she wasn't lying when she directed one of her hands over her wet lips from her first orgasm. She was a strong girl who could take everything they could give it to her.

She approached Keith to kiss him sweetly on his lips, not caring much to feel the taste of her own stain through his tongue, as she routed Lance's cock inside between her legs when she lifted her butt high.

The order was clear.

Lance was not surprised when he put the tip carefully through her lips and her hot pussy seemed to suck him eagerly. She was already wet enough and felt as needy as he filled her with satisfaction.

So, without waiting any longer, Lance entered a single slow lunge inside Pidge when he found the ideal position for the comfort of both of them, making her moan sweetly when he touched a sensitive point on her walls. Pidge quickly stopped playing to start sucking Keith's cock with the help of his hands on her head.

She wanted to give the same pleasure to her two boys, without leaving either side.

When Lance managed to settle properly on his folds, he quickly began a slow and hard movement through her hips, hitting Pidge's wet pussy hard, which was gradually tightening him more and more.

He felt closer and closer to reaching his orgasm when Pidge began to wiggle her hips in a jarring rhythm, making him reach deeper, hotter and tighter than before inside.

While she kept a uniform rhythm on Keith's cock, licking and kissing his shaft with an almost feathery softness as if she wasn't being fucked from behind.

Once Lance stepped up, he heard her clear stifled groans as she put Keith's cock to the bottom of her throat, and with just that dirty image along with his girlfriend's hips rising more and more to an awkward position, she made. Lance's core burned inside him at dangerous levels, culminating in a strong orgasm that he didn't see coming until it was too late.

Pidge groaned sweetly once she felt full of his cum. It dripped from her slick entrance when Lance gradually withdrew from his intimate folds.

He lied beside her, trying to rest after his orgasm. His legs felt cracked by the constant sway that lasted while he was inside Pidge, and he could see how his cum leaked on the thighs of her beloved girlfriend, leading a bright path and rude. Although she didn't seem to bothered by it, at least.

Lance saw her move around Keith's legs to settle in his lap and lightly brush his shaft over her entrance. Lance struggled internally to get involved or just stay out until they both finished. But when his girl stained Keith’s cock with his own cum as he shot her a hot look before kissing Keith with a possessiveness, something inside Lance woke up again.

His inner fire claimed to take her senses again.

''Pidge... stop teasing.''

Keith begged when he felt his cock sore from the wait. She kissed him, slow and languid before inserting herself gently using Lance's cum to slide in .

He groaned over his mouth as he took her butt to start a strong and demanding movement, much more aggressive and faster than Lance, making her eyes clouded by the pleasant sensation.

Just a little more, she rested her hands on her boyfriend's chest to accelerate the thrusts, and by the way, Keith closed his eyes, he knew they were close.

She was so focused that she didn't realize when Lance started kissing her neck with subtle licks as his hand hit her anxious clitoris. And Pidge couldn't help screaming when Keith got up and made his way over one of her nipples.

It was too much.

In a few seconds, she began to ask for mercy before the caresses and kisses of her two boys. She was overstimulated, but Keith grunted once he fully buried himself inside her. Pidge felt a fire was consuming her completely through her insides.

Lance kept her still when Keith filled her, preventing her from moving her hips too much and making it painful in tur. It was the best way to feel her walls contracts on her boyfriend's shaft while the warm sensation of her cum fills her until some spilled on her butt.

After a couple more spasms, she fell on Keith's chest, who was barely trying to breathe after his orgasm. Lance helped her get settled after her short break, giving her a glass of water, he left hours before arriving at her room. She was grateful for that.

''You're good?'' Keith asked a little shyer compared to a few moments ago. Pidge nodded softly after drinking completely from the glass. ''I never thought you were the type of person who liked tattoos and lingerie.''

Pidge smiled sardonically before paying attention to her lace lying in the corner of the room, quickly realizing that she didn't even remember when they had taken it off.

''I just thought that was a good way to spend Valentine's Day with you. Although the tattoo is temporary,'' A slight moan of sadness rang behind them. Keith looked quite disappointed. Lance laughed getting out of bed to get the cake. ''What is your problem? You don't like tattoos!''

''But it's a hot tattoo. Is not the same.''

Pidge looked away smiling, Keith satisfied was ridiculously tricky. Maybe she would consider getting a new one for his birthday, meanwhile, she needed a quick shower.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a Valentine's special. But life happens and it ended up being a special Pidge's birthday. Anyway, thank you very much to Cyangarden for being the main idea and beta for this story. <3


End file.
